


On Various

by orphan_account



Series: 50 Sentences [3]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 50 Sentences, F/M, Incest, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Sentence fics for various pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anders Johnson/John Mitchell

**Author's Note:**

> Each pairing gets its own chapter. Enjoy :D

**Angel**

He was the monster with the face of an angel.

**Art**

He hadn’t drawn since he was a teenager, but he found it easy with a subject like Mitchell.

**Bed**

It was Mitchell’s favorite place to be, curled under the covers with the god warm and relaxed next to him.

**Candle**

The power was out, so Anders lit a candle and watched the flames flicker across Mitchell’s sleepy smile.

**Candy cane**

Anders loved buying Mitchell candy canes because he would suck on them until his lips were sweet and sticky.

**Caroling**

He suggested it as a joke when he realized Mitchell could sing, and was relieved when Mitchell shot it down with a flat no; he didn’t want to share Mitchell’s singing with anyone.

**Chocolate**

It tasted better from Mitchell’s mouth.

**Crowds**

Mitchell had a white-knuckled grip on Anders’s arm as the press of bodies and the smell of blood choked him.

**Dinner**

Sometimes Anders wondered if that’s all he was to Mitchell.

**Donations**

“You have to donate to at least one charity, Anders!”

**Drunk**

Mitchell was an adorable, clingy, horny drunk and Anders loved it.

**Expectations**

He expected to die that night.

**Fuzzy**

“You’re like a teddy bear,” Anders said with a loopy grin while Mitchell tugged him along, him being the more sober of the two, and added, “You even have the same amount of hair everywhere.”

**Games**

“I thought Mike was supposed to be the god of games,” Mitchell muttered as Anders won another hand.

**Genderbend**

Anders looked outraged at the loss of his precious dick, but when he saw Mitchell’s new body, he was practically salivating.

**Hats**

“I’d miss seeing the curls,” he said, softly batting the hat away from Mitchell’s head.

**Humility**

Mitchell stripped off his clothes without a hint of hesitation, not that he had any reason to be hesitant.

**Kisses**

Mitchell bent him back over the table and kissed him so thoroughly Anders was disoriented when it stopped.

**Light**

It weighed nothing, which was odd for such a large box, but he couldn’t contain his grin when he opened it and found a note in Anders’s messy scrawl with the words ‘Move in?’

**Lights**

Anders laughed so hard he was on the floor while Mitchell continued to squirm and try to untangle himself from the Christmas lights.

**Low**

Mitchell felt the air rush out of him as if he had actually been punched; he had never expected Anders to stoop so low during one of their arguments.

**Myth**

Neither of them were supposed to exist.

**Nocturnal**

“You are not supposed to stay up later than a vampire, darling.”

**Punch**

He felt winded when he realized Mitchell’s stuff was gone, and so was he.

**Rain**

The rain easily washed away the ashes Mitchell’s body had become.

**Red**

Anders’s lips were covered in red with a blissed out look on his face, and Mitchell thought that this must be a nightmare turned real.

**Ribbons**

Anders still had the picture of Dawn and Mitchell drunk together, both of them with pigtails tied off with ribbon in their hair.

**Roommates**

They were only ever supposed to become roommates for convenience and maybe the occasional bonus of sex; neither of them expected to be building IKEA furniture together.

**Snow globe**

Mitchell bought Anders a snow globe after their first major fight, a simple one with a generic snowman; he didn’t tell him until later it was to remind him that things will eventually settle again, no matter how much they had been shaken up before.

**Stitch**

Anders ended up with stitches from the latest vampire attack, and Mitchell knew he had to leave to take the target off of Anders’s back.

**Surprise**

Anders loved surprising Mitchell, mostly because he got so few pleasant ones.

**Surrender**

He loved it—he loved letting go and letting Anders take over.

**Television**

He didn’t even bother resisting when Mitchell turned to him with a pleading look on his face; he just gave a dismissive wave of his hand while Mitchell cheered and turned on The Real Hustle.

**Tinsel**

Decorating soon turned into teasing which turned into both of them covered in tinsel.

**War**

As Herrick fed from him, he had now way knowing that there would be something better on its way in the form of a snarky, cocky god.

**Wind**

He looked ridiculous, the wind blowing his curls into his face, and Anders just had to make it his phone’s wallpaper.


	2. Dwalin/Fili/Kili

**Crowds**

Dwalin didn’t do well in crowds, especially when the people in the crowds kept staring at his boys.

**Donations**

“Donations for the poor?” asked the two obscenely attractive boys on his doorstep.

**Drunk**

Fili giggled and sprawled in Dwalin’s lap, his brother not far behind.

**Expectations**

Whatever the brothers’ expectations for what their first time with Dwalin would be like, Dwalin completely surpassed them.

**Family**

He always said he loved them like family, if only to see the amused smirks curling their lips.

**Gold**

Fili cried out between them as they took all the time in the world to worship their golden dwarf, mouthing and caressing every inch of skin.

**Humility**

Dwalin was not ashamed to admit he found their complete lack of modesty endearing.

**Icicles**

To this day, he didn’t know how his two lovers managed to make a replica of Thranduil’s throne out of icicles, and he didn’t want to know how or why they even bothered.

**Joy**

Nothing made him happier than waking up in the same bed as his two lovers.

**Kisses**

Thorin rolled his eyes and threatened to send them to opposite sides of the house if they didn’t stop kissing and start working soon.

**Lists**

When the thoughts would creep up of how he was too old, too broken, too angry for his vibrant, beautiful boys, two lists with familiar handwriting listing what was loved about him would mysteriously crop up.

**Myth**

To think that the myth of the forest spirit and lake spirit was true nearly gave him a heart attack; that they somehow loved him as much as they loved each other nearly killed Dwalin again.

**Nocturnal**

They always found it ironic that Fili, with his bright hair and brighter eyes, was the one that preferred nighttime.

**Ornament**

When the man bothering Kili did not stop, both Dwalin and Fili took it upon themselves to show him the weapons they carried were no ornaments.

**Purity**

He felt like he was sullying them, with their earnest eyes and open arms that didn’t think twice about welcoming a scarred, old warrior into their bed.

**Quantity**

Dwalin would snarl menacingly at anyone that dared to imply he was only with the two princes because two bodies warming his bed was better than one, as if they were mere trophies and not the most precious people in the world to him.

**Ribbons**

Dwalin rolled his eyes as Fili tied ribbons in Kili’s hair while he slept.

**Road**

Dwalin always worried when Fili and Kili had travel without him, not because they couldn’t protect themselves but because Dwalin wasn’t there to see them safe with his own eyes.

**Scrumptious**

He had got hard faster than he ever had before when Kili murmured, “you’re delicious, Fili,” and licked into him, Fili begging for more.


	3. Fili/Kili

**Crowds**

There were people everywhere and it was almost impossible to get time alone.

**Drunk**

He just wished Kili could be sober whenever they fucked—made love—and that he didn’t pretend to have no memory of it later.

**Eggnog**

He pretended to mind, but he gave his cup of eggnog to Kili without a second thought the minute he fixed those big, pleading brown eyes on him.

**Expectations**

He expected their first time to be awkward; he didn’t account for how they knew each other’s bodies better than they knew their own.

**Hot chocolate**

He had been resisting for so long, but when Fili turned to him with one of his rare unbridled smiles, he smashed their lips together and tasted the hot chocolate he had just finished.

**Humility**

Fili had always been shy, for no reason in Kili’s not so humble opinion.

**Joy**

What he loved the most was Fili’s quiet smile in the morning when he was still half asleep.

**Kiss**

Fili loved it when Kili lost himself in their kisses; he loved when the younger dwarf would pin him against the wall with his body and plunder his mouth until Fili was weak in the knees.

**Mistletoe**

Kili followed him around with a sprig of mistletoe all day, pulling it out at random times to steal kisses whenever he could.

**Myth**

The myths never talked about how Apollo loved Hermes, golden like the sun he was associated with.

**New Year’s Eve**

Whatever he was expecting when Kili dragged him away from the crowd of the party, it wasn’t for Kili to pull him in by the hair and kiss him when the countdown hit zero.

**Nocturnal**

“Come to bed, Kili.”

**Purity**

He cradled that perfect face in his hands while those clear blue eyes fluttered closed and pressed soft kisses to the unblemished skin of his neck and shoulders.

**River**

The river was Kili’s favorite place to be, but only with his brother, who would unbraid his hair and discard his clothes, all of him shining golden in the water.

**Scrumptious**

Kili’s mouth was red from the wine that somehow tasted even better now that it came from Kili’s lips.

**Tattoo**

Kili always wondered if the mountain tattoo on Fili’s back was a symbol of hope or a reminder of his burdens.

**Tranquility**

Fili was the calm one until Kili was in danger, and then even Kili’s rages couldn’t even hope to compare.

**Tree**

They couldn’t do this in the open, but in the shadows of the trees they were free to drink in the other’s cries and touch until the ache in their chests was more bearable.


	4. Kili/Tauriel

**Crowds**

She lost sight of him during the battle, so she shot down every orc in her line of sight until she found him again.

**Donations**

She expected to be handing over the donations from her foster father to the usual kindly old man, not the stubbled masterpiece before her.

**Drunk**

She couldn’t get drunk, not on dwarven wine anyway, so she contented herself watching Kili.

**Expectations**

He expected all elves to be cold and snobbish, but he forgot all about that when he met Tauriel.

**Family**

“I don’t think your uncle likes me very much.”

**Gold**

He proposed with white gems; she proposed with gold.

**Humility**

She had a quiet confidence about her that he loved.

**Icicles**

She threw the icicle with such force at the spider’s head it died instantly, and she almost blushed at the complete awe on Kili’s face.

**Joy**

Thorin tried to get along with her better once he saw his nephew’s smile whenever she entered the room.

**Kisses**

He sped up a little so he could step onto a nearby ledge and then held his arms out for her, and with a delighted laugh she stepped in and kissed him.

**Lists**

Fili twitched when Kili continued to list why Tauriel was amazing, despite Fili protesting that he didn’t need to know this much about her.

**Myth**

He never expected to meet a vampire with hair the color of blood.

**Nocturnal-** _continuation of the last one_

Since she had, for whatever reason, spared him, he kept going out at night in the hopes of running into her again.

**Ornament**

She put the star on the tree, since she was slightly taller.

**Paint**

She painted a beard on herself as a joke, but while Kili did laugh he also wiped it off and said “I would not change you.”

**Ribbons**

She looked beautiful in the ceremonial wedding dress, although there were more ribbons than he expected.

**Scrumptious**

Tauriel’s eyes widened in surprised delight when the taste hit her tongue.

**Snow fight**

It was a draw, since while Tauriel had better aim, she was also a bigger target.

**Tranquility**

Surprisingly, he was the calm one.

**Winter Solstice**

Kili, half asleep, grumbled that it was still too cold and pulled Tauriel on top of him for added warmth; he was stammering apologies the next morning no matter how hard Tauriel was laughing and assuring him it was alright.

**Wreath**

He was covered in pine needles and glitter, but their house was beautifully decorated and he had a wide, proud smile on his face.


	5. Thorin/Fili

**Carry**

He carried him when he drew his first breaths and again when he drew his last.

**Crowds**

Fili had never done well in crowds, always unnerved by the intense, lustful gazes directed at him because of his hair, but he felt safer when Thorin was with him.

**Donations**

If it weren’t for Fili persuading him, Thorin would not have sent the aid to Mirkwood, diplomacy be damned.

**Drunk**

Fili nuzzled at him and smeared sloppy kisses over his neck, but he still managed to retain his usual grace when he stood and pulled Thorin with him.

**Expectations**

Thorin always expected the best from him, and sometimes he just wanted his uncle to expect Fili to do the best he could.

**Gold**

He ran his hands through the silky waterfall of Fili’s hair and moved it over one shoulder to press kisses to the back of Fili’s neck.

**Humility**

There wasn’t an ounce of modesty as Fili stretched leisurely on the bed, naked and smirking.

**Joy**

His smile was as bright as his hair.

**Kisses**

Fili’s kisses were soft and almost shy, searching and terribly distracting.

**Lists**

Thorin walked into the apartment on Christmas Eve and found a note tacked to their bedroom door: “What I want for Christmas, a list like you asked- 1. Stay home. 2. Stay home. 3. Stay home.”

**Myth**

Mermaids weren’t supposed to be real, and a stupidly gorgeous blond one wasn’t supposed to be smirking up at him.

**Nocturnal**

Fili couldn’t sleep the first few months after the war.

**Ornament**

Nobles expected him to treat Fili like an ornament now that he was the consort; neither he nor Fili would allow it.

**Proud**

Thorin never knew that Fili studied until he couldn’t see straight and trained until his muscles were sore so he could receive one of his rare, proud smiles.

**Purity**

He was Fili’s first, and Fili hoped he would be his last.

**Ribbons**

His hair was tied into a thick braid down his back, ribbons woven into it, to keep it out of the way for Thorin to massage his back.

**Scrumptious**

Thorin licked him wet and open and licked his lips, if only to watch Fili turn red and cover his face with his hands.

**Tranquility**

Fili effortlessly calmed him with a kiss to his cheek; Thorin calmed him by rubbing at the nape of his neck.


	6. Thorin/Fili/Kili

**Comfort**

Whenever memories of gold threatened to choke him, he would pull his nephews closer, pressed them together until even air could not get between them, and let their warmth soothe him.

**Crowds**

When the nightmares came, Fili and Kili would crowd around him until all he could see, feel, hear was them.

**Donations**

He worried sometimes about what Fili and Kili had him sign checks for when he was still too asleep to comprehend what he was reading, but he decided to trust that he really was donating to a charity.

**Drunk**

He was both exasperated and aroused—a disturbingly normal experience for him—since the minute his nephews started drinking they became exhibitionist, teasing, horny _brats_.

**Expectations**

They expected things to change for the better; they were right.

**Family**

There was nothing more precious to him.

**Gold**

They had seen the treasure and resisted the madness that ran through their veins until they caught sight of Fili again, but that was a different madness.

**Joy**

All he had to do was think of his nephews.

**Kisses**

The two imps stole kisses from his whenever, wherever without a thought to propriety; he loved them for it.

**Lists**

He asked them what they wanted for the Winter Solstice, now that he could get them anything, and they both turned in a list with one thing on it: spend the day in bed with you.

**Nocturnal**

They were up for most of the night after they had reclaimed Erebor and survived the battle against the orcs.

**Ornament**

Now that he could, he dressed them in the finery and jewels that his beautiful nephews deserved.

**Purity**

Their guileless smiles and open gazes kept him sane when he had to deal with the traitorous atmosphere of the court.

**Quantity**

A relationship between two people was difficult enough, but it the added difficulty was worth it for the three of them.

**Ribbons**

They tied Thorin’s hair into a high ponytail with a deep red ribbon and simply admired the sight of him.

**Scrumptious**

They had put on some weight, now that they could eat the rich foods of Erebor as much as they wanted, and Thorin loved it.


	7. Thorin/Kili

**Cold**

He felt cold without Thorin next to him, but the king was with his gold.

**Crowds**

He always felt nervous in crowds, felt like he was being judged by all the people around him, and Thorin always calmed him by putting a hand on the small of his back and massaging lightly.

**Donations**

“Come on, uncle, it’s Christmas!” he wheedled and laughed at Thorin’s answering ba humbug as he took out money to donate.

**Drunk**

He always hoped that maybe this time Thorin would be sober when he murmured those sweet, loving words in his ear.

**Expectations**

Thorin never expected him to behave like a spare, and Kili is still trying to figure out how to thank him.

**Family**

They had to keep it a secret.

**Gold**

Thorin decked him out in gold and worshipped slowly and thoroughly.

**Grass**

Kili was sleeping on the grass when Thorin found him, so he kneeled in front of him and started pressing fluttering kisses on his neck.

**Humility**

“You are too beautiful and vibrant for modesty, dear nephew.”

**Icicles**

There were practically icicles hanging from his nose when Thorin found him, and he frantically wrapped him in all the furs he was wearing.

**Joy**

Kili’s joy was contagious.

**Kisses**

Thorin’s kisses were intense and claiming, leaving Kili with tingling lips and gasping for breath.

**Lists**

He had a list of duties to perform, and Kili seemed determined to keep him from doing any of them.

**Myth**

Finding your One happened so rarely now people assumed it was just a myth; Thorin knew they were wrong.

**Nocturnal**

Thorin hadn’t realized how late he was up working until Kili trudged up behind and wrapped his arms around Thorin’s shoulders, pressing a kiss behind his ear.

**Ornament**

 He gave the star to Kili with a soft smile and watched as he excitedly put the star on the top.

**Purity**

There was an innocence to his gaze that Thorin hoped he never lost.

**Quantity**

Now that he could, now that they had Erebor back, he got Kili as many gifts as he could as often as possible.

**Ribbons**

He came home to Kili wrapped in strategically placed ribbons.

**Scrumptious**

Kili loved hand feeding Thorin pastries, loved watching the blissful look on his face when the taste hit his tongue.

**Tranquility**

Thorin could feel his anger building, and he wanted to throttle the noble in front of him until Kili smiled at him.


End file.
